What Happens In Hogsmeade
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When shy, quiet Marlene agrees to go on the first ever Hogsmeade trip with her best friend Lily, things tend to get out of hand. But doesn't that always happen when James Potter and Sirius Black are around? I mean, what happens in Hogsmeade stays in Hogsmeade, right? Written for Round 5 of the Quidditch Comp (Reserve Seeker - Pride of Portree)


**AN: Whoo! So I know that it's been a while since I've written anything so please enjoy this little oneshot about Marlene McKinnon! This was written for the Quidditch Comp - Round 5. I am reserving for Pride of Portree for their seeker! I had to write about Marlene McKinnon on her first trip to Hogsmeade!**

**I hope that you guys enjoy and please review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

Marlene McKinnon was a shy girl. She wasn't one for loud, noisy places. She would rather be in the library with a good book than see a quidditch game and rarely went to any of the big feasts; rather she ate by herself in the common room, pouring over some old book she had managed to dig up. But when one of her only friends at school asked her to go on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Well she couldn't really say no as she looked at Lily's big, green, doe eyes.

"Alright," Marlene finally sighed and Lily squealed with delight.

"I can't wait to go shopping, I'm in dire need if some new robes, and eat at the Three Broomsticks, and go to that little candy shop, and go see the Shrieking Shack, and..."

Lily continued to talk but the blonde haired girl only tuned her out, used to the girl's blabber mouth.

"Marlene," Lily said agitated. Marlene once again lifted her head out of the book she was reading. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am. It all sounds quite exciting," she replied quickly not wanting to upset her friend.

Lily let out a huff and crossed her arms before saying, "Well I on the other hand, cannot wait until we go."

"I've noticed," Marlene replied before letting her gaze fall back upon the book in her lap. Soon enough she was drawn into it and never even noticed Lily leaving with another huff.

Marlene spent the rest of the week dreading the upcoming visit. It wasn't that she didn't want to go per say, it was just that she didn't like the loud, crowded streets and shops. But spending some much needed "girl time", as Lily liked to call it, with her friend wouldn't be a bad thing. As long as Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew didn't ruin it.

When the day finally arrived Marlene was one of the last girls to get up. She knew while the other girls were doing their hair, putting on makeup, and trying to decide what to wear, she would go simple.

Marlene threw on a pair of faded jeans, a light blue jumper that her mother always told her brought out her eyes, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Giving herself a once over in the mirror before the Gryffindor left the dorm.

"There you are!" Lily cried when she reached the bottom of the steps. "What took you so long?"

Marlene said nothing but instead rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Lily quickly said as she looped her arm through the other girls. They walked from the common room as Lily continued to talk. "Alice is waiting for us in the Great Hall with Frank Longbottom. I hope that they get together soon. They are too cute! And they are just head over heels for each other but won't notice that the other is!"

The pair was almost to the Great Hall when a voice called out, "Hey Evans! McKinnon!"

The two girls stopped as they recognized the voice of James Potter. Lily let her arm drop from Marlene's and turned to glare at the four approaching boys.

The redhead crossed her arms as James threw his arm around Lily's shoulders and asked, "How would you lovely ladies like to escort us to the village?"

"In your dreams Potter," Lily replied shrugging off his arm.

James only winked at her in reply and she rolled her eyes.

"How 'bout you McKinnon?" Sirius asked looking at the shyer girl. Marlene blushed as everyone looked at her. "Want some company of the male variety?"

"No," she replied quietly, looking at the ground. "Thank you for the offer though."

Sirius shrugged before looking to his friends. "Shall we gentlemen?" He asked with fake politeness.

"We shall," James replied in the same type of voice.

Lily shook her head as the two boys, followed by Peter and Remus walked off. She then trained her eyes at the still blushing blonde.

"Alright, spill Marlene. What's going on between you and Black?" The redhead questioned.

Marlene's cheeks darkened even more as she quickly squeaked out, "Nothing!"

Lily gave her a look before looping their arms together again. "Don't let him intimidate you," she said as they began walking. "Trust me; you can do far better than Sirius Black."

Marlene only politely smiled and nodded even though in the back of her mind she was disagreeing with her friend.

Marlene had met Sirius on the very first train ride to Hogwarts, when they were only 11. The girl had felt an instant connection to the boy and they quickly fell into an easy conversation. But what Marlene hadn't expected was that she would develop feelings for the shunned Black boy as time went on. Sirius was the only person she knew who could actually make her talk. It was easy, talking to him. He didn't judge her or make fun of her like other kids would have. He just listened. And she listened to him in return.

Lily and Marlene finally reached the Great Hall and met up with Frank and Alice. The four them then set out to meet up with the rest of the students old enough to go on the visit.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Professor McGonagall said looking at the group of students sternly. "I want everyone to be on their best behavior! Yes that includes you Potter and Black." McGonagall looked at the four boys over the rims of her glasses.

There were two groans followed by a few snickers and giggles from various students at the pranksters demise.

"Alright, follow me everyone," McGonagall said walking off, leading the group.

The older students all hung back as the first time visitors rushed to follow the professor.

The walk to the village was quick and quiet, only broken by the chattering among the students.

Marlene and Lily walked arm in arm while Frank and Alice were a few paces ahead throwing each other puppy eyes. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ended up behind the pair.

"So Evans," James suddenly said. "What are you looking forward to the most in the village?"

"Getting away from you," Lily replied flipping her hair over her shoulder at the boy.

The rest of the boys let out a chuckle as James' face turned red.

"Don't worry about it Prongs," Sirius said, clapping his hand on James' shoulder. "I'm sure Evans will warm up to you eventually."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Marlene along. The blonde threw a glance over shoulder at Sirius before she was pulled into the mob of students.

Lily pulled her friend into the sweets shop as they entered the village. Marlene cringed as she was pushed and shoved in the crowd of students filling the store. She tugged on the redhead's sleeve, wanting to leave the store.

"Lily!" Marlene cried over the other students. "I have to get out of here!"

Lily looked back to see a flash of blonde hair as the bell to the store tinkled. She rolled her eyes at friend before turning back to the shelves stocked with candy and started to chat with Frank and Alice.

Outside, Marlene took in large gulps of the crisp fall air. That's when she saw the small shop nestled between the sweet store and the joke shop.

The girl walked towards it and peered into the window. What she was met with was shelves filled with books and very few people. Marlene grinned before rushing into the shop.

Her fingers trailed over the old, leather bound spines of ancient books. She took a deep breath loving the smell of paper and ink.

At random Marlene picked a title off the shelf. She thumbed through the pages before returning it to its spot.

Smiling to herself she continued through the shelves pulling books at random. Marlene continued to walk not paying attention to where she was going, her arms starting to shake under the weight of the books had. That's when she ran into a solid mass.

Marlene tumbled to the ground as books spilled around her. "Sorry!" She squeaked out looking down at her fallen books.

"Don't worry about it," a familiar voice replied.

Marlene looked up and asked, "Sirius?"

The Black boy extended his hand with an easy smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

Marlene took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Marlene gave him a funny look before saying, "What are you doing here Sirius?"

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. "I can't pick up a good book now and then?"

"Never assumed you to be a reader," Marlene teased back.

Sirius picked up a random book off the ground and flipped through it. "And I never knew you read Latin," he joked back.

Marlene blushed before grabbing the book and replying, "It's a hobby."

"Hey," Sirius said holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I'm not here to judge."

"So why are you here Black?" Marlene asked picking up the rest of her books.

"Marlene," Sirius said grabbing the girl's wrist to pause he movements. Big, blue eyes looked up at him. "I'm not here to make fun of you."

Marlene let out a sigh and replied, "I know Sirius." She glanced around the shelves before continuing. "It's just that we can't... You know... Be seen together."

"I know," Sirius said. Laughter could be heard from the next aisle over and both kids stopped. Sirius backed into the shadows as a couple rounded the corner. When the two moved on Sirius remerged. "Trust me Marlene, I know better than anyone that we can't be together. Hell, I know it."

Marlene laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he smiled sadly at her. "Well let's enjoy it while we can."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah." He picked up another book off the ground and passed it to Marlene. "If you can keep your nose outta these books long enough."

Marlene rolled her eyes at him before picking up another. "You know you love my dork reading," she teased. The boy blushed and looked away as Marlene laughed. "Oh come on Black. You can dish it out but can't it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh you'll pay for that McKinnon," Sirius said grabbing at the girl's arm. Marlene let out a squeal and rushed away from him, dropping her books once again. Sirius let out a chuckle before chasing after her.

"See Evans, I told you that there was something going on with them!" A dark haired boy exclaimed as he watched the two scrambled after each other.

"Shut up Potter," came the reply.

"Why don't you make me?"

There was a rustling sound and a crack before a loud "Ow!" reached Marlene and Sirius' ears.

"Shut up Potter!" Lily shushed him.

Marlene and Sirius looked at each other. They giggled realizing how silly they looked.

"So," Sirius said as they lay panting for air in a corner of the shop, their shenanigans over for the moment.

"So," Marlene repeated, glancing over at the dark haired boy before blushing and looking away.

"McKinnon, will you be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

Marlene looked at him in shock. "Wha... What?" She asked confused. "You're joking right?"

"No," Sirius said sitting up and looking into her eyes. "I wanna be with you. Damn my friends and damn yours..."

"Language Black," Marlene warned, cutting him off mid-sentence. That was one of the things she disliked about the boy was the fact that he used fowl language every chance that he got.

Sirius rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at her. "I'm trying to be serious here Marlene."

"Okay, okay," Marlene said holding up her hands in same gesture Sirius had used earlier. "Please continue."

"I want everyone to know that we're friends. Hell, I want everyone to know that we're more than that! Please Marlene, be my girlfriend?" Sirius said.

"Listen Sirius," Marlene said letting her smile drop. "I like you... I like you a lot. But I know that this isn't you." She smiled sadly as she kept talking. "I know that you're not a one girl kinda guy and heck, we're only 13. We've got time to let things happen. So ask me again in a few years and we'll talk. But for now let's just openly be friends. And I think we have a few peeping friends to take care of." She sent a glance in the direction of where James and Lily were hiding before looking back at Sirius.

Lily and James looked at each other as Sirius and Marlene stood. James gulped knowing that he was in trouble.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked, a grin plastered on his face.

Marlene smiled and replied, "We shall."

Lily shoved James trying to get ahead of him as the two began running. Loud laughter could be heard behind them.

But what happened next was something no one could have expected. But what happens in Hogsmeade stays in Hogsmeade.

Just as the sun was starting to set the students headed back to the castle, holding on to bags containing their purchases and more than ready for bed.

"See," Lily said bumping shoulders with her friend as they walked arm in arm once again. "Aren't you glad you went on the first ever Hogsmeade visit?"

Marlene smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly, glancing back at Sirius, who was staring at her as James cracked another lame joke. "Yeah I am."

**AN: So I hope that you guys enjoyed! I actually really love the pairing of Marlene and Sirius after I found it so I knew that I had to write it! I actually think that it's one of my OTPs now... **

**Anyways please review! And good luck to all other Quidditch players!**


End file.
